Stay
by Resacon1990
Summary: A dare story, based on the song Stay by Hurts. How does Joey say what he feels? Will Seto... stay?


**Based on the song Stay by Hurts. Love that song :D**

**So I got dared by my friend to write a story to this song, but only use the lyrics as dialogue. Challenge was accepted, but it starts horrible! Hopefully better by the end :D!**

* * *

><p>It was silent between them as they walked through the park, Joeys hand entwined with Setos. Light drizzle was seen as it dropped past the streetlights glow. It was a perfect scene, a perfect scene for anyone. Even Seto.<p>

But while Seto enjoyed himself, Joeys mind was a mess.

"My whole life, waiting for the right time, to tell you how I feel," the blond began before he fell silent as Setos blue orbs fell on him. He realised then he didn't know how how felt.

The expectant raised eyebrow, and the small smile on Setos face made him swallow the large lump in his throat.

"Know I try to tell you, that I… need you." Almost instantly Joey wanted to hit himself as Seto frowned and let go of his hand. It hadn't been what the brunet wanted to hear, it wasn't anything.

As he stepped away, Joey felt his heart beginning to crack as desperate thoughts flew through his head on what to say.

"Here I am… Without you, I feel lost… but what can I do?" he asked rhetorically, biting his lip as the disappointment and anger began to rage over Setos face. he knew he had only seconds to think up what to say, what to do before Seto left him.

"Cause I know this love seems real," he knew he'd said the wrong thing by the look on the brunets face, but he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking, "But I don't know how to feel."

The glare, the hurt, the angst on Seto was enough to rip him in two.

"Goodbye." His voice was stern and harsh, cutting through Joey like a blade and severing all strings to his heart. Inside Joey crumpled, inside he was crushed but he was determined for a moment not to show it, thinking that Seto would see that he was staunch in his opinion at the moment and stay with him.

But as the brunet turned on his heel and began to walk away, all outside walls came crumbling down, leaving Joeys eyes to widened and his heart leap into his throat as he sunk to the ground, ignoring the rain as it began pounding down around him.

He broke then, tears erupting out of his eyes and streaming down his face, body shaking mad whether from the cold or from the sudden shock that Seto wasn't going to come back to him, wasn't going to hold him, wasn't going to be there for him. He rose his head, and tried to keep his voice clear as he cried out after the retreating brunet.

"Stay!" he tried to yell, his voice cracked and small. Taking a deep breath, he screamed out that word once more. "STAY!"

Seto froze, his back going ridged as he slowly turned around to look at the defeated blond on the ground, his ice blue eyes staring almost past Joeys honey brown orbs and into his soul.

"Cause all my life I've felt this way…" Joey croaked out, unwavering on his decision to tell Seto exactly what was going on in his head, "But I can just never find the words to say…"

He trailed off, trying hard not to tear his eyes away from Setos cold ones.

"Stay," he whispered again, "Stay."

Seto slowly stepped forward, his footsteps hesitant as he approached the kneeling blond, stopping in front of him. His body language was enough for Joey to know he had to go on, keep explaining, keep telling Seto everything that was going on in his head.

"Alright. Everything is alright, since you came along," he continued, staring up at the other, making sure to keep his gaze steady. Seto had no time for weaklings, and he wasn't exactly being strong at the moment. "And before you I had nowhere to run to, nothing to hold on to. I came so close to giving up."

Setos hand was suddenly on his shoulder and the brunet was kneeling in front of him, his face covered in empathy as he tried to hold Joey, but the blond pushed him away, giving him a look that clearly said to let him finish.

"And I wonder if you know how it feels to let you go." He didn't finish the sentence off completely, knowing that Seto would understand what he meant.

The rain poured around them, leaving them staring silently at each other until Joeys mouth opened once again.

"You say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I breakdown as you walk away." He watched as Seto opened his mouth, his eyes reflecting pain as he watched the tears flow down Joeys face. With a small, sad smile, Joey slipped a hand over his mouth and leant forward, placing his lips by Setos ear. "Stay. Stay."

Setos head moved automatically in a nod.

"All my life I've felt this way, but I can just never find the words to say." He repeated the line again, trying to get it into Setos head. It made him think for a minute that it sounded as if he was singing to Seto, but he shook off the thought and just repeated those two words again. Those two words he needed Seto to remember.

"Stay. Stay."

They were silent for a long time, communicating with only their eyes as Joeys hand slipped off of Setos face from a mixture of the slippery water on both sets of skin, or because he felt himself go limp as he saw the emotion burning, smoldering in Setos eyes. The emotion he'd only ever seen a few times.

"So change your mind," he continued, ignoring as the rain came down harder than ever, making him raise his voice. He was so determined now, the tears had stop, but the redness of his scleras made his eyes burn with even more fire. "And say you're mine. Don't leave tonight."

"Stay," they both whispered together, a small smiles appearing on both of their tired faces. Joey reached up once again but only placed a finger on Setos lips, silencing him before he once again repeated himself, needing to get Seto to understand him.

"You say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I breakdown as you walk away." More emotion was put into those two lines then any so far, his heart thumping madly as he thought of what might happen if Seto didn't understand. "Stay."

"Stay." Seto spoke around Joeys finger before going quiet as the pressure on his lips increased.

"Cause all my life I've felt this way. But I could never find the words to say. Stay, Stay." The words came out in a mad rush as the need to get them out there again, get them fixed in Setos head burned greater then anything else.

"Stay with me," the blond began to whisper over and over again as he realised that was all he could say, all he could think as the tears came back, the rain pounded louder, the realisation that everything was in Setos hands now. He'd said all he could.

When warm arms slipped around him and he felt himself being dragged into a familiar, and comforting lap, Joey knew he might have just figured out what he was feeling.

And he knew that Seto might just…

Stay

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
